How Two Boys Brought Them Together
by Clarisse Elizondo
Summary: This story takes place before PD1 and shows how Pierre and Phillipe help bring Clarisse and Joseph together. Rupert is mentioned in the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Title: How Two Boys Brought Them Together

Written: by Ancorns708 and Fuzzylove

Rating: M for future chapters

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are property of Disney and Meg Cabot.

Summary/Warning: This story takes place before PD1 and shows how Pierre and Phillipe help bring Clarisse and Joseph together. Rupert is mentioned in the first chapter.

* * *

Author's note: This is a combined story written with Fuzzylove we have taken her story "Better in Time" and combined it with some new material. We hope you like the new version.

* * *

**How Two Boys Brought Them Together**

After searching frantically for over an hour Joseph came walking down the long hallway carrying her precious six year old son in his arms, his head was buried into Joe's chest. Joe had finally found the young prince crying out in his mother's greenhouse.

_"Pierre what are you doing out here? He spoke softly as he approached kneeling in front of him so they could make eye contact._

_"They don't love me anymore!" his sobs becoming more uncontrolled_

_"Who? Who doesn't love you?"_

_Looking up at Joe "Mommy and Daddy… they only have time for Phillipe" wiping his tears with his shirt sleeve " Even when it's supposed to be my time he always comes along and they leave me to be with him"_

_"Pierre come here" gathering the boy up he sat him in his lap "Listen to me, your mother and father love you very much but they also love Phillipe. Phillip is only three and he requires a little more attention than you right now because he is still a baby, but that doesn't mean they love you any less, do you understand?"_

_Pierre nodded his head_

_Standing up with the little boy in his arms making his way back to the palace "I bet if you tell your mom and dad how you feel, I bet they will understand you've given them quite a scare."_

_Lifting his head from Joe's shoulder "Am I going to be in trouble?"_

_"I don't know buddy, that's up to your mom and dad but I'll put in a good word for you if you promise me that you will never run away again? If you get mad and feel like you need to run away you can come talk to me and we will work out whatever it is."_

_Laying his head back down clutching his arms around Joe's neck he whispered "I promise"_

Meeting Joe in the hallway she reached out taking Pierre from him hugging him tightly in her arms.

"Darling, are you alright? Where were you?"

"I'm okay Mommy"

Looking back up at Joe "I can't thank you enough for finding him and bringing him back to me" her eye brimming with tears of happiness, thankful that Pierre was safe and back home.

"Yes thank Joseph, we are forever in you debt" His Majesty said while extending his hand towards Joe

Shaking his hand "I was just doing my job sir…might I have a word privately?" looking over at Pierre who was now happy in his mother's arms

"Certainly, let's go to my office"

Stepping into the office shutting the door behind them "Your Majesty I'm not telling you how to raise your children but perhaps you might consider spending a little more alone time with Pierre, it seems that he is a bit jealous about having to share you and his mother with Phillipe all the time."

"How do you know this Joseph?"

"Well sir I found him crying the greenhouse and when I asked him what was wrong he confided in me sir." Joseph told the entire story to his King

Sighing slightly "I see. Thank you for the information Joseph, I'll pass it along to Her Majesty and we will try to figure something out. Joseph, I'm glad that you let him know that he can come to you, I fear that he and I have not bonded like a father and son should but I hope to change that."

"Just give him time sir, he will come around."

"Thank you again Joseph…for everything"

_Two days later:_

With Phillipe down for his nap and in the care of his nanny Clarisse had been playing trains with young Pierre when King Rupert entered.

"Pierre how would you like it if we went for a horseback ride down to the beach?"

"Can we go swimming?" he exclaimed

"Of course!"

His face turning sad "Can Mommy come or does she have to stay with Phillipe?"

Standing Clarisse took his hand "Mommy can come"

His face instantly lighting up at the thought of having both his parents to himself

"Come on let us get changed" Clarisse managed to get blurt out before being dragged out of the room and down the hall by her son

Turning the corner Pierre bumped into Joe

"Oh I'm sorry Pierre, Your Majesty I should have been paying attention."

"No worries Joseph we were the ones not paying attention" looking down at her son "he's a little too excited about riding down to the beach"

Squatting down to talk to Pierre "Well you have fun out there with you mom and dad okay."

Throwing his arms around Joe's neck hugging him "Thanks Joe" before he continued dragging Clarisse down the hall

After King Rupert had settled himself in the saddle Clarisse handed a giddy Pierre up to him, while the pair got comfortable Clarisse quickly mounted her horse and the three of them galloped off towards the beach. They spent the rest of the evening at the beach laughing, chasing each other around and swimming, arriving back to the palace in time for dinner.

After tucking Pierre in and reading him his bedtime story Clarisse entered their suite to find it empty.

"Rupert?" Clarisse called from the bedroom, when he didn't answer she walked over to the bathroom "Rupert?" She whispered softly while pushing the door open.

Gasping when she saw her husband lying on the floor, his lips blue, eyes open "Rupert?" She exclaimed rushing over, kneeling beside him.

After checking his pulse, realizing that he had died she broke down, putting her hand over his eyes to close them before leaning over crying on his chest while holding onto his hand.

As her sobs echoed through the old palace walls, Joseph realized something was wrong, very wrong. Rushing through the royal suite and over to the bathroom door he saw Clarisse crying on her husband's chest, getting on the radio straight away to call for the doctor.

Joseph knelt beside her, his arms around her tightly as she cried her staff gathering around trying to find out what happened. He managed to get her up and moved to her sofa, so the coroner could remove the body; her nanny arrived to take care of the boys for the night, until she was ready to see them.

After a while, there was a knock at the door. Clarisse didn't move so Joseph stood up and got it, finding out from another guard that Rupert's parents were downstairs and that her family was on their way over from England. He shut the door and headed back over to her to tell her the news, but she slowly looked up at him with tears running down her face.

"It's alright, I heard what was said" she said turning to look at the table beside the sofa picking up a photo of her and Rupert "today is our 7th Wedding Anniversary" she whispered trailing her finger across he picture.

"I know" Joseph nodded and watched her put her hand up over her mouth as she cried

After a few moments she put her hand down "how could this happen today?" she said closing her eyes and pressed the photo against her chest "I didn't even get to tell him the news" she whispered as Joe raised an eyebrow

"What news?" he said softly while sitting beside her

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him "I'm pregnant"

"Oh Clarisse" he whispered while putting his hand on her back

"He will never know now" she said staring at the wall "I planned to tell him tonight, over dinner" she whispered as she started crying and moved, her head falling on Joseph's shoulder "why did I wait" she cried

They said nothing else, just sat as she cried on his shoulder.

* * *

The following days was hard for everyone at the Palace, they found out that they couldn't bury the King for another 2 weeks, and on top of everything else it put a strain on the Queen, she lost the baby she and Rupert had so hoped for, for so long.

Both families were on hand, being there for her and her young sons. Helping her arrange everything, her mother wanted her to go and stay with her for a few days in England after the funeral but she refused the offer, saying _"a Queen can't run away, she has a duty to up keep now that the King had passed."_ and tried to carry on the best she could, not just for herself but for Pierre and Philippe too.

And today, as the rain fell around them, the priest saying the final prayers everyone stood still a few moments, then all walked of back to their cars. All except for one person, he remained standing guard as Queen Clarisse stood next to her husband's coffin, slowly lifting the veil that covered her face up over her hat and placed a single red rose on the top and whispered her own prayer.

"Mommy" came a tiny voice beside her while taking hold of her hand "I don't like it here" he whispered while looking up at her

Coming out of her thoughts she looked down at him "Ok Phillipe" she whispered blinking a couple tears away, trying to stay strong "we will go in a moment" she said opening her eyes to see her son looking at the coffin

"It will be ok Mommy" came another voice

Clarisse turned her head to see her eldest Son standing the other side of her "it's just us now boys" Clarisse whispered putting her hand on the back of Pierre's head while leaning down and kissed the top of his head "your my family now" she whispered while wrapping her arm around Pierre's shoulders

"I will look after you Mommy" Pierre said looking up at her while wrapping his arms around her waist tightly

"Thank you, darling" Clarisse slowly nodded and looked back at the coffin as Pierre still hugged her, and Philippe held onto her hand tightly.

All the time her Head of Security stood watching them, his heart breaking. Not only was he her loyal body guard he was her best friend, and knowing she needed a friend and knowing she would be there all evening if something wasn't done, he stepped forward.

"Your Majesty" he whispered while standing beside Pierre "maybe we should go home now?" he said softly as she slowly looked at him

"Yeah" Pierre added as Clarisse looked down at him "we don't like it here Mommy"

"Ok" Clarisse found herself nodding "let's go home" she whispered while looking back at the coffin "say goodbye" she whispered putting the veil back over her face

"Bye Daddy" both the boys whispered and started walking away slowly as Joseph stepped back and watched as Clarisse stepped forward putting her hand upon the coffin

"I love you" she whispered as the tears started to fall

She slowly stepped back and turned looking at Joseph "come on Your Majesty" he whispered extending his arm "let's get you home" he said watching her walk past, taking the boys hands as they all walked over to the waiting limo, to which Rupert's Mother was stood next to with her husband and her own Parent's.

"Clarisse, darling" Victoria, Rupert's Mother whispered while hugging her "everything will be ok soon, I promise" she whispered in her ear while still hugging her as a cousin of Rupert's came over

"Thank you, mother" Clarisse answered while stepping back, the boys taking her hands again

"Clarisse" his cousin Alice said softly putting her hand on Clarisse's arm "today has been a hard day, why don't you let me take care of the boys" she whispered as Clarisse looked at her "maybe they could stay with me a few days to give you a break?" she added

"I don't need any help or a break" Clarisse snapped "I am perfectly fine in taking care of my sons" she said looking at her as everyone looked at her in surprise

"Clarisse you have just lost your husband" Alice added "we only want to help you, you need someone to take care of you all for a few days"

"I am 25 years old, I can look after myself and my sons" she snapped while opening the car door and ushered Pierre and Philippe inside "we don't need anyone to look after us" she looked at Victoria then at Alice "I can manage just fine" she said looking back at Victoria "we will see you back at the Palace" she whispered climbing into the back of the limo as Joseph stood guard and shut the door before rushing around to the driver's side and got in.

They drove off, heading back to the Palace as Clarisse sat in the back hugging Pierre and Philippe as they all cried. Joseph kept an eye on them in the rear view mirror his heart breaking at the sight he sees.

~TBC~

Please review your comments mean a lot to us :)


	2. Chapter 2: The Fight

Title: How Two Boys Brought Them Together

Written: by Ancorns708 and Fuzzylove

Rating: M for future chapters

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are property of Disney and Meg Cabot.

Summary/Warning: This story takes place before PD1 and shows how Pierre and Phillipe help bring Clarisse and Joseph together. Rupert is mentioned in the first chapter.

**_Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who followed, favored, or reviewed this story, you all ROCK!_**

* * *

**How Two Boys Brought Them Together**

_Two months after King Rupert's funeral, may he rest in peace_

Walking into Her Majesty's office Joe found his Queen sitting on her sofa crying into her hands. Making his way over he sat down beside her, close enough to be a comfort but not too close to invade her personal space. Reaching his arm out he placed his hand on her shoulder gently rubbing her back.

"Clarisse, what wrong"

Never lifting her head that was buried in her hands as the tears continued to fall "I can't do this Joseph, I can't run Genovia and be there for my children too, it seems like it's either one or the other. I know I have a duty to both but there isn't enough time in the day and here lately I have been spending more time in the office than with the children and it has taken a toll on them. I know as a mother I should be with them, they just lost their father and now their mom is too busy being queen to spend time with them." Sobbing into her hands, Joseph handed her his handkerchief, finally looking up at him. "Thank you." Patting her eyes and cheeks with the handkerchief she continued. "The school called a few minutes ago and Pierre got into a fight with another boy and that is not like him at all, you know he is always so calm and level headed but when I went to talk to him he clammed up on me and told me I wouldn't understand. What am I going to do Joseph?"

Taking a chance he moved closer and wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her to him, her crying had lessened and she seemed to relax into his embrace.

"Clarisse, the people of Genovia loved King Rupert, may he rest in peace, and they also love you, they understand that this new role will take some time for you to settle into. It's true you have been queen for a while but King Rupert was the one who dealt with the running of the country and the people know that, no one expects you to know everything on the first day. As far as the boys go they love you unconditionally and I realize that you want to do everything on your own but you can't always do that, there will be times when you'll need to ask for help when it comes to raising the boys."

Pulling back away from his chest she looked him in the eyes "Will you help me?"

"Me?"

"Yes you, I trust you Joseph and so do the boys, you have been my best friend since arriving at the palace and you are right" smiling at him for the first time since he entered the office "as the boys get older there will be times when they are not going to want to talk to me because I'm their mom but I'm hoping that they will talk to you, I'm not asking you to be their father, they already have one, what I'm asking for is your help in guiding them through life, to be a listening ear, the person they can turn too when they can't talk to me."

"Clarisse I know that I can't nor would I ever try to take their fathers place but I do love your boys and I have always been there for them and I will continue to always be there for them and for you." Squeezing her hand softly "You don't have to do any of this alone Clarisse…I will help you the best I can with the boys and I'm not sure what I can do to assist you in running the country but I know that between myself and your assistant we will do whatever necessary to help relieve you of the stress that comes with the job and if you need a listening ear I'm always here regardless of time."

"Thank you Joseph, I honestly don't know what I would do without you."

"Would you like me to go talk to Pierre about this fight?"

"Please" with a nervous look on her face "If he does open up to you perhaps we can discuss it over tea in my suite after dinner, I have meetings the rest of the afternoon?"

"I'll go talk to him and will let you know"

"Thank you so much Joseph" cupping his cheek for the first time

* * *

As Clarisse poured their tea Joseph settled himself on the couch

"I talked to Pierre."

"And?"

"Well it appears that the other lade was making fun of him for being next in line to be King and then the boy started talking about you and poking fun at you. According to Pierre he asked the boy to stop several times and he even warned him about what would happen if he didn't stop."

"Why wouldn't he tell me this?"

"I asked him that… he told me that he knew you were still sad and he didn't want to tell you what the boy said about you."

"Did he tell you what was said?" she asked very concerned

"He did."

"Well?"

"It was nothing really"

"Joseph, I want to know!" getting agitated

"Look Clarisse, this will only work if the boys trust me one hundred percent, Pierre shared the information with me and asked me that I not speak a word of it to you, I gave him my word Clarisse."

"Joseph..." was all she got out before he interrupted her

"Clarisse if it was truly something that you needed to know then I would tell you but trust me all that happened was this Victor kid ran his mouth about you and Pierre felt the need to defend you by punching the boy in the nose. I can't fault him for that; I get paid to do what he did today." Smiling brightly at her

"You're proud of him aren't you?"

"Maybe just a little…at least this boy knows that Pierre will not tolerate being pushed around."

"I suppose you are right"

"Oh course I am"

Standing to leave

"Thank you for the tea"

Standing she cupped his cheek, his eyes closed at her intimate gesture

"Thank you for your help today"

Opening his eyes as she walked him to the door

"You're more than welcome, I'm glad I could help"

~TBC~


	3. Chapter 3: Camping

Title: How Two Boys Brought Them Together

Written: by Ancorns708 and Fuzzylove

Rating: M for future chapters

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are property of Disney and Meg Cabot.

Summary/Warning: This story takes place before PD1 and shows how Pierre and Phillipe help bring Clarisse and Joseph together. Rupert is mentioned in the first chapter.

**_Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who followed, favored, or reviewed this story, you all ROCK!_**

* * *

**How Two Boys Brought Them Together**

Chapter 3

_The summer after King Rupert's Death_

Joe and Clarisse sat in the gazebo drinking lemonade watching the boys chase each other around the gardens, sounds of laughter and happiness filling the air. Joe never taking his eyes off the boys as they chased each other around the fountain

"Clarisse since parliament and school is out for the summer I was thinking that the boys could use a break from here."

"What exactly do you have in mind?"

"Well I was think we could go camping. I think the boys will love it."

"You want to take my boys camping by yourself?" she said laughing at the thought of him trying to wrangle her rambunctious boys alone in the wilderness.

"Well not exactly, I thought you could come along."

Raising her eyebrow at him "You thought I could come along? Joseph I don't think queen's camp."

"Well queen's might not but I'm most certain that mothers do." Smiling back at her

Looking out at her boys "Alright then, I'll go for the boys, I know they will love it"

"Great I'll go tell the boys, you don't have to worry about anything just pack some sensible clothes and I'll handle the rest."

Nodding her head as she watched him cross the garden to tell the boys

* * *

The following morning Clarisse, Phllippe, and Pierre met Joseph at his Range Rover to load their bags, the boys handed each of their bags to Joe an excitedly climbed into the back. Looking over he saw Clarisse holding two large cases and two smaller ones sitting beside her.

Smiling "What's all this?" as he motioned towards her bags

"It's my clothes and makeup"

"Clarisse we are only going to be away for four days surely you can downsize" Taking one of the large cases from her and placing it on the hood of the other guards SUV opening it

"Heels? You will not be needing these" as he took them out of the bag laughing slightly

"I tried to tell her she packed too much and that she didn't need all those outfits" came Pierre's voice mixed with laughter over the back of the seat.

"Clarisse I thought I told you sensible clothing, there is nothing sensible in this bag" Zipping it back up he took the other large case and found several pairs of pants a couple pairs of flats and some tops.

"This bag is much better suited for camping. Now what's in the little bags?"

"It's my makeup and face creams."

"You have two bags of makeup and creams?"

"Yes and I need it, all of it!"

"Not this week you don't!"

"MOM! Come on, we want to leave"

Looking between her boys who were quickly becoming impatient with her and Joe who seemed to be amused at her lack of knowledge of proper camping clothes

"Fine I will leave it" bending over to unzip one of the bags "but I'm taking my night cream, lipstick and mascara" placing it in the one bag that Joe seen fit for her to take.

Climbing in she looked at Joe

"If it weren't for my boys and the fact that you are my best friend, you would be looking for other employment" trying to sound upset but Joe picked up on the humor in her voice

* * *

Joseph brought the Range Rover to a stop several hours later in the middle of the wilderness not far from a lake. Looking around thinking that it was beautiful Clarisse quickly realized that there was no cabin in sight.

"Joe why did we stop here?"

"Because this is where we will be camping."

"Where's the cabin?"

"There is no cabin we are staying in a tent."

Whispering "how will I explain staying in a tent with four men and my two boys?"

"Well for starters the guards have their own tents and will be set up away from us but the tent that we will share is a large two room tent you and the boys will be on one side and I will be on the other."

Taking a deep breath feeling a little relieved "Okay then that sounds fine"

"I told you not to worry I have this all planned out, just try to have fun and enjoy being here with the boys"

"I'll try" smiling over at him

* * *

Joe and the guards got everything set up while Clarisse took the boys around pointing out the different wildflowers that were growing in the woods.

After dinner Clarisse helped the boys change for bed then changed herself while Joe stood guard outside the tent, crawling back in with the boys

"What are you doing Mommy?" asked Phillipe

"I'm coming to bed Darling"

With a sad face he replied "But Mommy we wanted to sleep with Joe not you, boys don't sleep with their Mommy's"

"Darling I know that we don't normally sleep together but while we are camping I have to stay with you."

"Why can't you sleep over there?" he said pointing to the other side of the tent where Joe's planned to sleep

"Darling listen it was very nice of Joseph to bring us out here but we can't expect him to sleep with you."

Standing outside the tent Joe had heard the entire conversation

"Can we just ask him Mommy?"

Entering the tent on his side he heard Phillipe's little voice "Please Mommy let us ask?"

"I don't mind ma'am" came Joe's voice from the other side of the divider

Both boys screamed "YES! We told you he wouldn't mind Mommy"

Pulling back the divider "You really don't have to do this Joseph."

"Really I don't mind" as they changed places in the tent

Clarisse smiled as she heard the boys arguing over who got to sleep next to Joe before he offered to sleep in the middle.

* * *

The next morning Clarisse woke to an empty tent and the sounds of laughter as Joe helped Phillipe reel in his first fish. Walking down to the bank where they were, she saw Joe explaining to Pierre how to bait his hook. She knew that the boys were having fun but she couldn't help but miss Rupert, he would have loved being here with them. A small tug on her pant leg brought her out of her daydream, looking down she saw Phillipe holding a fishing worm in his hand. Screaming and jumping back at the sight of her little boy holding such a thing, Phillipe continued towards her as she stepped backwards.

"Phillipe put that thing down mommy doesn't like worms and bugs"

"It doesn't bite Mommy"

"I don't care PLEASE put it down"

Laughing as he continued towards her with the worm dangling between his fingers he chased her around until a laughing Joe managed to catch him and save his mother from anymore torture.

"Thank you Joseph and Phillipe that wasn't very funny"

* * *

That night the boys had crawled in their sleeping bags, Joe knew they were up to something because they kept giggling.

"Alright you two," He smirked over at them "What are you up to?" Raising an eyebrow at them as they just giggled, when a blood curdling scream erupted from the other side of the divider "Clarisse," He whispered to himself while jumping up.

"GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!" She screamed as she scrambled out of her sleeping bag sending Joe tumbling over her as he went to see what the problem was.

Peeking around the corner the boys erupted into laughter at the sight of their mom half scared to death and Joe still trying to recover from his fall.

Picking up the sleeping bag Joe carried it outside shaking it.

"It's just leaves Clarisse" relieved that the boys had not put some type of critter in the sleeping bag

"Boy's that was not very nice and it certainly was not funny"

"We're sorry Mommy" as they each gave her a hug

"Okay well let's get back to bed"

Handing her back the now leaf free sleeping bag "are you okay?"

"I'm fine…I just thought that it was a snake or something, those boys are having too much fun at my expense" she whispered

Taking her hand he squeezed it gently "I'm here if you need me" he whispered

* * *

Clarisse lay there unable to sleep after the events of the night, she kept imagining things crawling on her even though she knew Joseph had cleaned the sleeping bag out.

"Joseph" she whispered

"Hmm…"

"Are you asleep?"

"Not anymore, what's wrong" as he sat up looking around the divider

"Nothing I just can't sleep"

"Would you like me get the fire going again and we can attempt to make some tea in the dark?"

"That would be lovely thank you, and I'm sorry I woke you"

"It's fine Phillipe was kicking me anyways I swear that child is never still"

Sitting by the fire that now roared

"Yes he managed to work his way to the opposite end of his crib"

"Do you think they had fun?" he asked handing her a cup of tea

"I think they had a wonderful time mostly at my expense but I know they enjoyed being here with you too, they think the world of you, they always have but especially now that Rupert is gone. I hope you don't mind me saying this but I think the boys look to you as their father figure especially Phillipe."

"I don't mind you saying that as long as you know that I'm not trying to replace him in their lives nor yours and I have enjoyed being out here with you all as well, I'm just glad that Thomas caught Pierre before he could put that spider on you while you dozed off in the chair this afternoon."

Looking mortified "He was going to do what?"

Laughing "He tried to put a spider on you but Thomas stopped him"

"Remind me to give him a raise when we get home" she laughed

The fire had died down again

"Do you think you can sleep now?"

"Yeah I think so, thank you for suggesting this trip I have enjoyed myself despite all the pranks."

"You're welcome, I enjoyed myself too"

ooOoo

Several years have passed, since King Rupert's passing but it felt like a life time to Queen, Clarisse. The first year after his passing was a struggle but she pulled through and remained strong not just for herself but for her sons too. Both of their parent's helped her when they could for a couple years but it was Joseph who help her through the tough times and help raise Pierre and Philippe, who have up grown so much.

Pierre turned 15 just a couple weeks ago, acting so grown up for his age. He kept his promise to his Mother on the day they buried the King, to look after her. Ever since he has and is always there for her and his younger brother Philippe, now 12. King Rupert is well remembered in the Palace and around Genovia. Clarisse would sit and tell them stories of when they were growing up together, and they would often ask about him.

Many times when Pierre and Clarisse was alone, spending some time together once Philippe was tucked up in bed, he would often tell her that she should put herself first for a little while and enjoy life, often saying _"Daddy wouldn't want you to stay alone, he would want you to move on and remarry"_ she would always try and change the subject by saying _"not now, I am happy with it being just me and my two beautiful boys"_ with a shake of the head. He would sigh at her reply and left it at that.

Though over the last couple years he had noticed she has got a lot closer to Joseph, her Head of Security. He had been a shoulder to cry on whenever Clarisse needed one, helped her as best he could with her sons. A couple times Pierre and Philippe would set them up so that they would meet in her office, or in the gardens, though their plans never worked.

Until last night that is, with the help of one of the other guards at the Palace they set up dinner plans at Clarisse's favorite restaurant for her and Joseph, though they made it look like an old friend of Clarisse's had set it up. They booked the whole place just for their dinner, Joseph being her driver and personal body guard drove and escorted her inside.

Only when they got inside were they surprised to find the place empty, only one table laid for two, being lit by candlelight. Clarisse sighed when she saw the name places on the table holding one up with Joseph's name on it she turned with a laugh as he looked at her and simply said _"those boys"_ he smirked as she nodded while putting the card back down.

They of course stayed for the dinner, planning on having words with them once they returned home. Only the evening didn't actually go to plan, oh it may have gone to Pierre and Philippe's plan, but not Clarisse's, or maybe even Joseph's.

* * *

The following morning, Clarisse stirred from a deep sleep. Straight away she put her hand up to her head with a small groan as she felt the warmth of the sun on her face. Slowly she opened her eyes with a yawn when she suddenly realized she was not in her suite. Feeling a little panicked she sat up while holding the sheets against her chest, as she tried so very hard to remember what happened the night before and to what suite she may be in, she lifted the sheets to check, only to find herself naked.

As she pressed the sheets back against her chest with a gasp, she put her other hand up to her mouth trying to work out what actually happened last night, only to come up with nothing when she felt movement next to her she screamed while jumping out of bed, taking the sheets with her and wrapping them around her body.

"JOSEPH" she exclaimed as he lifted his head looking at her "your naked" she gasped while running her eyes down his body and quickly looked back at his face while lifting her hand "my god my head hurts" she said covering her eyes with her hand as she closed them

"Then don't speak so loud" he said climbing off the bed and grabbing his pants "and yes I am naked because someone stole the sheets for herself" he said slipping his pants on "you can look now"

"Thank you" she said removing her hand and took hold of the sheets around her with it "how did this happen? did we... did we sleep together?"

"I think it may have been the wine and..." he said looking at her "yes, we did"

"Oh god" she froze "how did that happen?" she whispered while moving and sat on the chair in his bedroom

"Well Clarisse I am pretty sure you know this by now" Joseph teased while grabbing a shirt "it starts off with a man and a woman"

"Shut up" she gasped while looking at him as he stood laughing "this isn't funny" she said watching him "I never wanted to sleep with you"

"Thanks" he said looking over at her as she started gathering up her stuff

"I need to get out of here before the boys start moving around" she hurried into the bathroom and locked the door behind her

Joe stood shaking his head and moved sitting on the bed waiting for her to come out. Moments later she did, and stopped to look at him as he stood up.

"This never happened Joseph, understand?" she said looking at him "it was a mistake"

"Well you soon changed your mind" he said folding her arms

"What do you mean?" she questioned

"Last night, you were ready for a new relationship" he said stepping closer to her "hence how we ended up naked in bed together" he whispered as she looked at him

"I would never say such things" she watched as he nodded

"I wouldn't lie to you Clarisse" he said watching her sit back down in the chair

"I remember now" she said looking at him "I'm sorry Joseph, but I can't" she said shaking her head while looking down at her hand, more to the point her wedding rings Rupert gave her

"Clarisse its time" Joseph whispered as she looked up "I know it's hard, but maybe you should think about moving on, the boys seem keen on you moving on, so why can't you accept that and do it?"

"I can't Joseph, I'm just not ready" she whispered while standing up

"Alright" he answered while slipping his hands in his pockets and stood back

"I'm sorry" she whispered and walked out, shutting the door behind her

She headed to her suite, getting showered and changed before seeing the boys off to school. Then she hid away in her suite for a while, running everything over in her mind, a few hours later, once the boys was home from school, she headed downstairs to help them with their homework.

As she helped them she noticed that they kept smirking at each other and whispering, and remembering they did that when she saw them that morning she was curious as to what they were up to.

"Alright, what are you both up to?" she asked while watching them look at each other then at her while they both shook their heads

"Nothing Mother" Pierre smiled "nothing at all"

"Philippe?" she asked knowing he would tell "what's going on?" just as she finished someone knocked on the door "this isn't over" she smirked at them "come in" Clarisse said sitting back and looked towards the door to see Joseph appear

"Sorry to disturb you" he said coming in and stood looking at them as the boys laughed a little "but you have a telephone call Your Majesty" he said while looking at the boys, followed by Clarisse

"Tell them I will call back later" she said looking back at him "please"

"It's your Mother, Your Majesty and she wishes to speak to you" he added

"Tell her I will call her back later on, please" she said again

"Can I talk to her please Mother?" Philippe asked as both Clarisse and Joseph looked at him

"Alright, please tell her I will call her back later on" she said watching him stand up

"Okay" he said and left with Joseph

She watched them leave with a sad sigh "right you" Clarisse said turning back to Pierre "what's going on?"

He took a deep breath "we heard you in Joseph's suite last night" he whispered

"What!" she gasped while looking at him in horror then carried on "I don't know what you mean, I was in my own suite last night" she looked at him noticing he was giving her a funny look, to which she smiled to "you look just like your Father doing that" she smiled cupping his face

"Mother, don't lie or change the subject here" he added

"Okay, how do you know it was me?" she asked almost scared to know the answer

"Well for one Joseph said your name, his suite is the other side of mine remember?" he smirked "and I know it's you because do you remember the last holiday we took with Father?" he asked as she sat thinking then nodded "I know I was only 5 but I know what you were up to on the last night, and you... well, you sounded the same last night" he watched as she lowered her head in shame while blushing "Mother, its ok" he watched as she lifted her head "we are happy that it happened, because I know Daddy wouldn't want you to be alone"

"But..." she started and stopped while watching him smiling at her "I'm not alone, I have you and Philippe" she whispered

"We are ok with it you know?" he added

"I'm not sure I am though" she whispered then remembered who she was actually talking to "anyway when did you get so grown up" she said putting her arm up around his shoulders

"You brought us up well Mother" he smiled and hugged her "honestly its fine, move on Daddy won't mind" he whispered in her ear when Philippe came back

"We will see" she whispered while pulling back and looked at him then Philippe "did you tell her?"

"I did she said ok" Philippe said sitting back down at the table

"Thank you"

She sat watching them as they both got on with their homework and couldn't help but smile. Remembering the days they were born she really couldn't believe they were 15 and 12 already. As she watched them she started thinking about what Pierre had said and wondered if maybe he had a point.

She stayed to finish helping them with their homework and then they sat down to dinner. After the boys had a Spanish lesson in the library while Clarisse got on with some paper work, before she knew it, it was time for them to get to bed. Checking on Philippe first then Pierre, finding him reading a book, she stood leaning against the door frame for a few seconds watching him with a smile when he noticed her.

"What?" he smiled

"Nothing" she shook her head while walking over with a smile

"Okay" he smiled back and looked back at his book

"Can I ask you something?" Clarisse asked sitting on the bed next to him

"Of course" Pierre nodded while closing the book and rested it on his lap

"If something was to come of Joseph and I, would you and Philippe honestly be ok with it?" she asked while looking at him

"Of course" he nodded while looking at her "something has come of you two anyway" he smirked and looked back at his book "we are honestly okay with it Mother" he whispered looking back at her "and I believe Daddy would approve of your choice"

"Thank you" she smiled and hugged him while grabbing the book "now straight to sleep" she said while jumping up and moved away from the bed

"But I haven't finished my chapter yet" he moaned while sitting up

"Straight to sleep, it's late and you have to be up early tomorrow remember, you need to check on your horse" she smiled as he frowned "it is your turn"

"I know, I know" he sighed while moving under the covers and laid down "Night Mother, I love you" he smiled over at her

"I love you too" she smiled while putting the book down on his desk "see you in the morning" she said closing the door as she flicked off the light

As she pulled up the door she couldn't help but smile when she noticed Max, one of the guards coming down the hall.

"Ahh Max" she smiled letting go of the handle and headed towards him

"Evening Your Majesty" he smiled "is there anything I could do for you?" he asked coming to a stop

"Yes actually there is, can you tell Joseph to come and see me in my suite" she asked while looking at him as he raised his eyebrows "I need to talk to him about something very important and it can't wait till morning"

"Alright Your Majesty, I will go and let him know right away" he nodded once and carried on his way

"Thank you Max" she smiled while turning around and watched him walk away

She headed to her suite and sat waiting for him. She didn't have to wait long, a few minutes later he knocked on her door, and was surprised when she quickly opened it.

"You wanted to speak with me Your Majesty" he said while looking at her, not making eye contact

"Yes I did, please come in" she smiled while stepping back for him to pass, then shut the door and turned to him

"What can I do for you?" he asked while standing still and looked at her

"It's about what happened last night and this morning" she said watching him "though I admit I was surprised this morning to wake up in your bed, and I may have said it was a mistake but as the day has gone on I have realized it wasn't" she smiled "I have talked to the boys and they are both happy that I am moving on, well trying to anyway"

"Really?" he asked

"Yes, really" she nodded "I don't regret what happened last night anymore Joseph and I hope you don't either"

"Oh God no!" he smiled

She smiled back "and if you still want to give us a go, then I am willing to try too" she nodded with a smile while stepping closer to him

"Of course I want to give us a try" he beamed while taking her hands

"Great" she smiled and found herself kissing him

After a few minutes things became heated between them, moving to the bedroom. As Clarisse laid back on the bed while Joseph kissed her, gently resting down on her, running his hand down her thigh as she rest it against his hip.

"No, no, no" she whispered between kisses and putting her hands on his chest "stop" she snapped as he lifted his head and looked at her as she covered her face with her hands

"What's wrong?" Joseph asked

"I can't do this" she said shaking her head, her hands remaining on her face for a second then moved them to look at him "I'm so sorry"

"That's okay" he said climbing off and sitting on the edge of the bed "we can take it slow, not rush into anything" he said while looking back at her still lying beside him

With a sigh she sat up "I mean, I can't do this relationship stuff" she looked at him "I can't move forward yet" she whispered while looking down at her hands feeling foolish

"I see" he nodded while watching her "maybe I should leave the Palace?" he asked as she looked up at him

"Please don't leave, I need you" she whispered "as a friend, as my best friend" she said starting to feel upset

"Things are never going to be the same between us again Clarisse, not after last night" he whispered

"I know" she nodded while looking down

"But if you want me to stay, then I will" he added as she looked at him

"Thank you" she gave him half a smile then rested her head on his shoulder "I hope you understand"

"I do, don't worry about it" he whispered while moving his arm around her shoulders "I would probably be the same" he added and kissed the side of her head "I am going to call it a night though" he said standing up and looked at her "see you in the morning"

"Okay" she nodded "I am sorry Joseph, you know that right?" she asked

"Of course" he nodded "goodnight"

She watched him walk out and shut the door behind him, she sighed in frustration and got ready for bed, grabbing a book and sat reading, unable to sleep.

~TBC~


	4. Chapter 4: Caught in the Act

Title: How Two Boys Brought Them Together

Written: by Ancorns708 and Fuzzylove

Rating: M for future chapters

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are property of Disney and Meg Cabot.

Summary/Warning: This story takes place before PD1 and shows how Pierre and Phillipe help bring Clarisse and Joseph together. Rupert is mentioned in the first chapter.

**_Author's Note: Thank you to RenaGraceSx, Johanna-002 and FuzzyLove and everyone else who followed, favored, or reviewed this story, you all ROCK!_**

* * *

**How Two Boys Brought Them Together**

Chapter 4

And now several years later, Pierre now 20 abdicated the throne two years ago to join the church, while Philippe now 17, is still going to school in Genovia and still living at the Palace.

Getting everyone up and ready in the mornings was always a nightmare, even though it was only Philippe now, getting him up in the mornings felt like a chore to Clarisse.

"Philippe, come on?" Clarisse said knocking on his suite door "I'm not going to tell you again!" she banged again, suddenly the door flung open.

"Morning Mom!" Philippe smiled and kissed her cheek "Can't stop, I have to be at school in 10 minutes!" he smirked while starting to rush off.

"Wait a minute?" she stood holding his plate of toast "You need your breakfast?" she asked looking at him as he came rushing back.

"Sorry, of course!" he grabbed it and kissed her again "Bye!" he smiled and hurried off again as Clarisse stood in shock.

"Was that Philippe?" she asked herself while starting to head back downstairs.

Joseph was standing in the hall with a couple of the other guards and looked at Clarisse coming down the stairs.

"Was that Philippe who just darted out of here?" he questioned as she slowly walked over to him.

"I think so?" she nodded a little and looked at him "I'm not really sure!" she said checking the time "He's never normally ready at this time of the morning." she looked back up.

"Hmmm." Joseph looked towards the door then back at Clarisse with a chuckle "I'm just about to leave for Pyrus, is there anything you need while I'm out?" he asked while watching her walk over to her office.

"No I don't think so, see you when you get back." she smiled and walked into her office.

Clarisse sighed contently and got back to her paperwork, only to be distracted by a phone call a little while later.

"Your Majesty?" Her personal assistant smiled not realizing she was on the phone "Oh, sorry!" she stepped back and waited for the call to finish.

"And are you sure?" Clarisse asked while looking down "Ok, thanks for letting me know so soon." she smiled "Goodbye." she hung up and looked at Charlotte "Sorry about that Charlotte, what can I do for you?" she asked

"I just wanted to let you know your only meeting today has been cancelled." Charlotte smiled at her "So you have a free day after all." she smiled.

"Thank you for letting me know, Charlotte!" Clarisse smiled and sat back in her chair "I think I will leave the paper work till another day too." she said standing up.

"Take the rest of the day off." she nodded and headed out her office.

Her new assistant, Charlotte stood amazed that Clarisse wanted to take the rest of the day off. She didn't question it though, what the Queen said, went! After having some lunch Clarisse wondered off for a walk around the gardens with Maurice.

* * *

"Hey Mom." Philippe smiled and dropped his bag down next to the couch.

"Hello darling," Clarisse smiled looking up from the paper "Good day at school?" she asked.

"Uh huh." he nodded and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl.

"Any homework?" she asked.

"Of course, and I'm going to start it as soon as I have ate this?" he smirked at her as she nodded.

"Good." she smiled and looked back down at the paper.

"What are you doing here anyway? I thought you would have been busy?" He asked and took a bite of his apple.

"Oh well my day changed," she smiled "So I thought I would have a relaxing day." she smiled and moved to the edge of the couch while folding the paper "Make sure you do your homework?" she said standing up.

"Of course." he nodded while watching her walk past him and pick up his bag.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to leave your bag lying around?" she asked putting it on the couch next to him as he looked at her "Someone may have an accident one day." she smirked turning and looked back after something caught her eye "What's that?" she said grabbing his bag as he tried to grab it back.

"Nothing Mom." he said looking up at her as she pulled out a pack of condoms.

"Philippe." she exclaimed while looking at them then at him "What are you doing with these?"

"Um..." He started looking down "I thought you may of known that by now." he smirked up at her "Joe gave them to me."

"What?" she exclaimed.

She stood looking at him for a few seconds then heard the front door close, she put his bag back down and walked out, standing in the door way.

"Joseph, I need to see you in my office." she nodded towards it.

"Ok." he answered her and walked in, as she followed and shut the door.

He turned to look at her as she held up the box.

"What are you doing buying my son these?" she asked.

"Oh." he nodded while watching her put them down "He came to me; embarrassed to get them himself so I got him some." he shrugged while putting his hands in his pockets "I didn't see a problem with this."

"He's 17 Joseph and you don't see a problem?" she snapped.

"Clarisse he's at that age you know, he came to me for help so I helped him." he shrugged again "At least we know he's being safe."

"That's not the point." she snapped "You do not do that ever again, do you understand me?" she snapped.

"Clarisse, what's the problem?" Joseph asked.

"The problem is you helping him and giving him these, when it should be his Father doing it, NOT you!" she snapped shaking her head and walked out.

"Clarisse?" he said turning and watched her leave.

"Do not follow me!" she snapped back and carried on out the front door.

He shook his head and sat in her office waiting for her to return, when she didn't he headed to check on Philippe and to see if she was in with him.

"Philippe? Is everything alright?" Joseph asked standing behind the couch

"Yeah Joe, why?" Philippe asked.

"Oh just making sure you were alright and doing your homework." he smiled

"Have you seen your Mother?" he asked.

"Not for a while, why?" Philippe asked.

"Oh no reason." he said heading towards the door.

"Joe?" Philippe said as Joseph looked back over at him "Did I get you into trouble earlier?"

"No!" Joseph answered "Nothing to worry about, it's all good." he nodded and headed out the door.

He checked her office again then headed out to the gardens, finding her on her favorite bench, overlooking her rose garden.

"Here you are?" he said coming up behind her as she turned to look at him.

"I wanted some alone time to think." she patted the seat next to her "I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier." she said watching him walk around and sit beside her.

"It's alright, I don't mind." he said looking at her.

"It just got to me." she said turning back to face the roses "Finding out you got them, took me by surprise." she said looking at him "It should be his own father doing these things for him, and he's not here to do it." she said looking down "It got to me, that's all."

"I know, I understand." he said putting his arm around her back "I'm sorry I didn't come to you about this, I know now I should of." he said looking at her.

"No." she shook her head "You're right, he would probably be embarrassed if he came to me about this." she said looking at him "I'm glad he has you though." she half smiled "Thank you for being there for him, Joseph."

"It's alright, you know I will always be there for him and his brother, even though they aren't my boys, I see them as my own." he said rubbing her arm as she looked at him.

"Thank you." she smiled and kissed his cheek before looking back at the roses.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs in the dining room, Philippe was eating his dinner as Joseph came in to see Clarisse sat leaning forward with her elbows on the table either side of her plate with a cup of tea in her hands in front of her. With a smile he headed over and sat down beside her.

"I should have told you earlier Joseph but Pierre's flight has been delayed an hour, the pilot called early today."

"Would it be ok if I go to the movies with my friends after dinner then?" Philippe asked.

"What about Pierre?" Clarisse asked.

"I can see him when I get back," he smiled.

"Ok," Clarisse nodded "As long as you are home by 11," she smiled "You need to be up early tomorrow, remember."

"I know," he nodded "And I will be back way before that," he smiled and lent over kissing her cheek "Thanks Mom," he smiled and finished his dinner.

After dinner Joseph headed off to the airport to pick up Pierre while Philippe went to the movies with his friends. Feeling a bit bored and restless Clarisse started sorting out some washing when the phone rang.

Reaching over to answer it then sat back "Hello," she said resting the phone on her shoulder and carried on folding some shirts.

"It's just me," Joseph smiled "I just wanted to let you know Pierre's flight is delayed by an hour, weather"

"Ok, are you staying there?" she asked.

"Yea, no point coming home to only come back." he said

"True," Clarisse agreed

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm doing laundry Joseph," she said while lifting her head and took the phone in her hand.

"Doesn't your lady maids handle that?" he asked.

"Yes they do but you know when I'm excited I get restless and I'm just folding some of Philippe's washing and will be taking it upstairs in a bit."

"Okay" he said "I hope it doesn't take forever for the plane to get here" he sighed.

"Me too, I think there is a storm approaching" Clarisse jumped and looked towards the window as lightening lit up the room "Get my baby and hurry home Joseph"

Hearing the tremble in her voice, knowing that she didn't like storms "Hopefully we will be home soon."

"Ok, well I best go and take this washing upstairs, call me if it's delayed anymore, ok?" she said while standing up.

"Will do," he added "I'll be back before the storm gets too bad"

Clarisse smiled to herself knowing that he always sat with her through storms "Bye," she said and put the phone down.

After a few more minutes Clarisse picked up Philippe's shirts and headed upstairs to his suite, not bothering to knock she just walked in and was taken by surprise to see him in a way she didn't really want to.

"MOM," Philippe exclaimed "GET OUT!" he shouted and watched her hurry out the room.

Leaning back against the wall in shock, she started laughing and turned to walk away when Philippe came rushing out.

"Don't you know how to knock?" he gasped.

"Well," Clarisse said and turned back to him "In my defense you were meant to be at the movies so I thought it was safe to just walk in," she smirked "I didn't even know you had a girlfriend," Clarisse laughed.

"It's not funny," he whispered "It's actually really very embarrassing." he exclaimed.

"Oh don't be embarrassed," Clarisse smiled and handed him his washing "There's your washing," she smiled and patted his arm "Now go back in there and finish what you started young man," she smiled.

"Mom," he exclaimed while blushing.

Clarisse smiled "us women hate unfinished jobs," she giggled.

"MOM," he exclaimed again and watched her turn to walk away, as a loud clap of thunder shook the palace she stopped while putting her hand on the wall "Mom?" Philippe exclaimed while leaning to the side "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah," Clarisse nodded and turned her head to the side a little "I am fine" she said half turning "Nothing to worry about," she smiled and hurried off to his suite silently praying that Joseph made it home before the storm got worse.

Arriving back at the palace Pierre asked Joe to tell his mother that he would see her in the morning before excusing himself to go to his suite. Joseph went to check on Clarisse in her suite but smiled when she wasn't there knowing that she had went to his because it had no windows, since the storm had really picked up intensity, standing and peering through a gap in the door his heart breaking when he saw her lying on the bed in a ball, crying, both hands gripping the pillow, he rushed over to her and climbed in bed behind her, pulling her close to his body he stroked her arm and side trying to soothe her.

As she relaxed and her crying finally ceased he heard her faint whisper "Please don't leave me" He watched as she closed her eyes while tipping her head back only to open them again to stare into his blue eyes "Make love to me Joseph"

"Clarisse…"

She interrupted him "It will not be like last time Joseph I need you and I want you…please"

Getting up locking the suite door, Joseph turned seeing Clarisse coming from the powder room wearing his black dress shirt. Meeting her in the middle of the room resting his hands on her sides, he kissed her while wrapping his arms around her, walking her backwards till they fell on the bed.

"Joseph," she moaned tilting her head back as he ravished her neck "Wait, stop." she gasped trying to push him up "Joseph, Please!" she moaned.

"What's wrong?" he said lifting his head and looked at her.

"We have you know, don't we?" she asked between kisses, looking into his eyes.

"Yes, of course?" he nodded and started kissing her neck again.

"Oh Good," she moaned with a nod and pushed his jacket over his shoulders and slipped it off, before gripping his shirt, pulling it out of his trousers and started to undo his buttons as he raised himself up on his arms looking down at her, and smiled when she pushed the shirt over his shoulders, taking her swollen lips in another hungry kiss while resting down on her body.

After a few moments they rolled over so she was on top, quickly removing her shirt tossing it to one side as she rested her body down on his chest, kissing him deeply for a few moments before climbing off, grabbing his hand and pulled him up making him stand in front of her.

After the removal of his trousers he rushed into the bathroom, moments later "I can't find them?" he gasped.

"What?" Clarisse appeared at the door staring at him for a second then moved forward and started searching with him.

"I was sure I had some." he exclaimed while looking at her as she turned to him.

"Oh who cares." she exclaimed while wrapping her arms around his shoulders, kissing him and moaned as he pressed her back against the wall, lifting her up making her lock her legs around him "Oh God." she exclaimed.

Lying back in his bed cuddle in each other's arms, leg tangled with her head resting on his chest

"I love you so much Clarisse," he said looking back at her.

She smiled "I love you too." She rose up to kiss him before snuggling back into his embrace to sleep.

~TBC~


	5. Chapter 5: Father's Day

Title: How Two Boys Brought Them Together

Written: by Ancorns708 and Fuzzylove

Rating: M for future chapters

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are property of Disney and Meg Cabot.

Summary/Warning: This story takes place before PD1 and shows how Pierre and Phillipe help bring Clarisse and Joseph together. Rupert is mentioned in the first chapter.

* * *

_Author's note: Thank you to everyone who took the time to read and review y'all ROCK!_

**How Two Boys Brought Them Together**

Chapter 5

Instead of retiring to his room like he had told Joe, Pierre went to find Philippe who was in the kitchen.

"Hello brother" exclaimed Philippe as he jumped up from the table to hug his brother "How was your flight?"

"The flight was long, I had several delays first mechanical then we hit bad weather. How are you?"

"I'm good. Have you seen Mom yet?"

"No, I asked Joe to tell her I was going to my room and that I'll see her in the morning."

"Why do ask?"

"No, reason"

"I wanted to talk to you about something Philippe. I was thinking on the long flight over here that since Sunday is Father's day perhaps we should do something nice for Joe he has always been there for us and I can't really remember us ever doing anything for him, can you?"

"You're right I don't think we have what were you thinking of doing?"

"I'm not sure yet, I was planning on talking to Mom about it tomorrow when I see her. I don't want to take her by surprise and hopefully she can give me a few ideas."

"Okay let me know how I can help. Man, it's good to have you back home." He said slapping him on the back

"It's good to be home and you can go to the jewelry store tomorrow and pick up the gift I ordered for Joe."

"I'll take care of it while you are talking to Mom."

ooOoo

"I was hoping to see you before I had to leave." Clarisse said as she moved around her desk to greet Pierre, kissing him on the cheek.

With his arm around her shoulder the pair walked to the sofa in her office

"Would you like some tea?" she asked while pouring herself some

"Yes, thank you. How have you been Mom?"

"I'm fine" cupping his cheek "better now that you are home though."

Settling himself back on the couch, turned slightly so he could face Clarisse.

"Mom I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it Darling?"

"Well I was talking last night to Philippe and we thought that since tomorrow is Father's Day perhaps we could do something special for Joe, I was hoping that maybe you could give us some ideas."

Blinking rapidly she tried to hold back her tears but was unable to control them as one slipped slowly down her cheek.

Taking her hand "Oh mother, I didn't mean to upset you, we just thought it would be nice to honor him since he has always been there for us, we were still planning to go visit Daddy but if the idea upsets you.."

"I'm not crying because I'm upset Pierre, I think it's a lovely idea. I'm glad that you boys care so much about Joseph that you want to do this for him, I know he thinks of you two as his own."

"Do you have any ideas what we could do? Philippe mentioned fishing or playing a round of golf, what do you think he would like?"

"Darling I think he will love anything you boys want to do with him."

"Mom, you're not being much help" he said laughing

"Sorry Darling, why don't you boys go see your father in the morning after breakfast then you two can take him to the golf course and play a round or two and then maybe I can meet you for an early dinner somewhere in town."

"That sounds wonderful Mother, where do you suggest we meet for dinner?"

"There's a new steak house in town that he has been wanting to try, I'll send Shades down to check it out while you all are playing golf then we can meet there."

"Sounds great Mom and oh please don't tell him we want it to be a surprise"

"Of course dear"

ooOoo

Walking into the security office without knocking Joe looked up to see the boys standing there with cheesy grins on their face.

"Alright, I know those faces what are you two up too?"

"We are here to kidnap you. We are taking you with us this morning to play golf."

"I appreciate the thought boys but I'm on duty and the queen would frown if…"

"Queens do not frown, Joseph" came a voice from the hallway. Laughing the boys turned to see their mother entering the office "and if they did, what would be so bad that I would do such a thing?"

"Your boys here are trying to 'kidnap me' to go golfing and I was telling them that I couldn't because I'm on duty Your Majesty"

"Well, I'm sure Shades here can handle it, I'm not leaving the palace, go have fun"

"Are you sure ma'am?"

"Do I need to make it an order Joseph?"

"No ma'am" Looking over at Shades "you call me if you need anything and she is not to leave the palace until I get back understood"

"Yes sir"

"Joseph I haven't slipped detail in a very long time" she said smugly

ooOoo

After play a round of golf the boys insisted that Joe accompany them to the steak house, walking in Joe scanned the room noticing it completely empty except for two people.

"I thought you were staying at the palace all day?" he questioned as Clarisse approached them

"I may have fibbed about that but I didn't slip detail" she said beaming up at him motioning in the direction of Shades

"I'll have to have a talk with Shades when we get back to the palace"

"You'll do no such thing Joseph. I'll have you know that I had to order him to bring me here and then he proceeded to tell me that you out ranked me when it came to my safety."

"He's a very smart man. So how did you get here?" he asked not sure if he wanted to know the answer

"I told him that he could either bring me or I would drive myself and once he realized that I wasn't kidding he agreed to bring me pending that I took responsibility in dealing with your wrath."

"I see." He said shaking his head smiling at her "Shall we sit?"

While they were waiting for their food Pierre stood wine glass in hand

"I'm going to speak for both myself and Philippe here. As a kid you don't take time to cherish the little moments in life, but it's a skill we learn as we get older when it takes more than just a teddy bear to cheer us up. I find myself remembering and happily reliving all of the moments that everyone at this table have shared together and not a day goes by that I don't think about what you have given us." He said looking at Joe "I was 13 when I got my first golf set and was eager to play! I don't think I am going out on a limb saying golf was never your favorite sport. However, it quickly became important to you, because it was important to me. You were always up early and ready to go with me regardless. You taught me part of being a great leader meant you always had to make your own decisions and to think for yourself even when the decisions were tough" he said looking over at Clarisse "you gave us knowledge and seemed to have never ending patience that I am sure we both tested on a regular basis. I believe that the life of a parent never ends and sometimes it just gets multiplied by also being a grandparent I know that we would both be honored to have our future children to consider you their grandfather. Thank you for your guidance and for being such a great influence throughout our life. We are very lucky to have you as our father and friend." Raising their glasses a combine "to Joseph"

Taking a handkerchief from Philippe, wiping the tears from her eyes Clarisse stood

"I would like to add something to that beautiful toast if I may." Looking at Pierre as he nodded his head before she continued "When I think back to the first time I met you Joseph I knew that you would be a special friend but you have done so much more than just be a friend. You have shared in my boy's dreams and taught them many things that I would not have been able to, you have given them strength and supported through bad times and good, you've help me give them a life that has turned out even better than I expected. You are a sweet, good man and we are all so lucky to have you. Besides their father I could think of no one I would rather have helping me raise these boys. Thank you for everything Joseph" she said wiping her eyes again before leaning down to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Well I guess I'm next" Philippe said standing "I'm not going to get all sentimental on you Joe" he said smiling over at the man who now had tears streaming down his face "but I would like to say that everything Pierre and Mother mentioned before holds true for me as well. Pierre and I wanted to get you a little something" he said pulling a small gift bag out from under the table handing it to Joe "It's just a small token of our appreciation for everything you have done for us."

Opening the bag Joe pulled out a watch "Thank you boys it's very nice, I will wear it with pride"

"We had an engraving added to the back" said Philippe

Flipping the watch over he saw the inscription "_Thank for always being there for us. Love, Your Boys"_

Getting up from the table Joe hugged each of the boys and Clarisse thanking them for their kind words and for the boys spending the day with him, before their meal arrived.

~TBC~


	6. Chapter 6: The Funeral

Title: How Two Boys Brought Them Together

Written: by Ancorns708 and Fuzzylove

Rating: M for future chapters

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are property of Disney and Meg Cabot.

Summary/Warning: This story takes place before PD1 and shows how Pierre and Phillipe help bring Clarisse and Joseph together. Rupert is mentioned in the first chapter.

* * *

_Thanks to everyone for their continued support and for the wonderful reviews!_

* * *

**How Two Boys Brought Them Together**

_Chapter 6_

_Ten years later_

It was a beautiful spring day in Genovia, the temperature outside not to hot not to cold, the birds were chirping, the flowers were all in full bloom and the sky was the most brilliant blue without a single cloud, it was the perfect day.

Clarisse stood in her dressing room putting the finishing touches on her makeup when she saw Joseph enter her bedroom out of the corner of her eye. This wasn't anything unusual. They had been a couple for the past ten years although no one else knew except the boys.

"To what do I owe this early morning surprise?" she giggled

"Clarisse…" he managed to choke out as the tears now fell freely down his face

She approached him questioningly, wrapping her arms around him "Joseph, what's wrong?"

Pulling out of her embrace "Come. You need to sit down" as he led her to the edge of the bed where they both took a seat.

"Joseph you're scaring me, what's wrong? She pleaded

"Clarisse there is no easy way for me to say this" he said letting another tear slip from his eye.

"Joseph just tell me"

Taking a deep breath, he took her hands in his squeezing them gently "It's about Philippe…"

"No…please Joseph, this can't be happening" she said shaking her head in disbelief as the tears welled in her eyes

"Clarisse I'm so, so sorry…but Philippe had a car accident this morning, he...he didn't make it" he watched as she began crying, grabbing her arm before she could move away from him and pulled her closer as they both fell apart in each other's arms, drawing what little strength they could from each other.

The following days were a blur to both Joseph and Clarisse they only ventured out of her suite if absolute necessary. Pierre had taken charged up on his arrival along with help from Charlotte and together they had made all the arrangements for his brother's funeral.

The night before the funeral the pair sat on the sofa staring at the black fireplace both lost in their own thoughts and grief.

Her voice barely above a whisper "Tomorrow is going to be the hardest day of my life"

Taking her hand resting their entwined fingers on the middle cushion between them he quietly said "for both of us"

As she turned to look at him the dam burst and the tears began again "What are we going to do? I don't think I can do this tomorrow, Joseph" she spoke through the sobs as Joseph gathered her up, pulling her into his lap, as her head rested on his shoulder he lovingly stroked her back.

"Tomorrow is going to be hard for everyone but we will get through it together just like we always have."

Wrapping her arms around his neck burrowing her face deeper in the crook of his neck holding onto him for dear life "What did I do to deserve this?"

Pulling her tighter to his body "Shh…you didn't do anything, you can't blame yourself"

Closing her eyes she drifted off to sleep for the first time since receiving the news.

ooOoo

The morning came all too early for everyone at the palace. Standing at the gravesite, Clarisse couldn't help but to think back to the day when she and her boys had stood there together watching them lower her husband in the ground and now she was having to relive it but this time it was her youngest son, life wasn't fair, no mother should ever have to bury their child, it was meant to be the other way around, yet she found herself still standing there as the priest said the final prayer everyone stood still a few moments, then all walked of back to their cars. All except for Pierre who was practically supporting Clarisse to stand as she cried and of course Joseph, he remained standing guard as Her Majesty stood next to her sons coffin as she placed a single red rose on the top and whispered her own prayer.

"Mother we should go" Pierre said after a few more moments

Coming out of her thoughts she looked down at him "Okay" she whispered wiping the stream of tears away, "just a few more minutes" she said turning her head slightly to see her son looking at the coffin with tears in his own eyes

"It will be okay Clarisse" came another voice

Clarisse turned her head to see her Head of Security standing on the other side of her "it's just us now" Clarisse whispered taking Joseph's hand in hers, while wrapping her other arm around Pierre's waist

"Are you ready, Mother" Pierre said looking down at her while wrapping his arm around her waist tightly

"Yes, darling" Clarisse slowly nodded and looked back at the coffin as Pierre still hugged her, and Joseph held onto her hand tightly.

During the funeral her Head of Security stood watching them, his family, and his heart was breaking. He was more than her loyal body guard and best friend, now he was her lover and it killed him not to be able to go wrap his arms around both her and Pierre and offer them whatever strength they needed.

"I love you" she whispered as the tears started to fall

She slowly stepped back and turned looking at Joseph "come on Clarisse" he whispered "let's go home" he said. Clarisse rested her head on Pierre shoulder with her arm still around his waist and her other hand never leaving Joseph's as they all walked over to the waiting limo, to which Shades was standing next to waiting to drive them back to palace.

ooOoo

Returning to work almost immediately even though both Pierre and Joe had wanted her to go and stay a few days in England after the funeral but refused the offer, saying _"a Queen can't run away, she has a duty to up keep."_

Joseph had entered her office late one night to find her still working at her desk. Looking up over the top of her glasses

"Joseph what are you doing here this late?"

"Coming to get you" he said as he tried to kiss her but she turned her head away from him "Clarisse?"

"Joseph I can't do this anymore"

Looking confused "You can't do what?"

"I can't continue this relationship with you" she whispered while looking down at her hands trying to hold back the tears

"Don't do this again Clarisse, I'm begging you. We have been together over ten years" he said while watching her "I know you are scared but I promise I'm not going anywhere anytime soon" he said as she looked up at him

"I know you want to, but you can't promise that" she whispered "everyone I love dies Joseph, can't you see that" she asked starting to feel upset

"I know it seems that way but you can't really believe that" he whispered as he walked around her desk pulling her up into his embrace as she cried on his shoulder "your loving them had nothing to do with their deaths

"I know" she whispered "but I can't bare the thought of losing you too"

"You're not losing me, I love you Clarisse" he added as he pulled back to make her look at him

"I love you too" she gave him half a smile then rested her head back on his shoulder "I'm sorry I tried to push you away, I hope you understand"

"Don't worry about it" he whispered while moving his arm around her shoulders kissing her proper "Let me escort you to your suite?"

"Only if you stay" she whispered smiling up at him

Smiling back at her "I think that can be arranged ma'am" he said kissing her deeply before making their way to the suite.

~TBC~


	7. Chapter 7: Another Woman

Written by: Ancorns708

**_Author's Note: I want to say a thank you to everyone reading this story, and a bigger thank you to Fuzzylove, RenaGraceSx,Johanna-002 and Veve for taking the time to leave me a review, y'all ROCK!_**

**_I also want to say a special thank you to Fuzzylove for all the help, ideas and encouragement. You make me want to strive to be become a better writer. Thank you so much for everything, Chum! x_**

* * *

Warning: This part is pear-ish or soft smut so if you are not into reading that then please skip this chapter.

* * *

**How Two Boys Brought Them Together**

Chapter 7

"Good morning darling" Joseph said as he strolled into Her Majesty's office

"Darling?" came her replied as she looked up at him with a grim look on her face "Darling?!...Did you think I wouldn't find out is that why you did this? After all we have been through together I never expected this from you." Turning away not even able to look at him "Just tell me one thing…" as she tried to hold herself together while looking out the window "just how long have you been making look like a fool Joseph? How long have you been sleeping with her?"

Walking up he reached to touch her shoulder only to have her pull away. "Don't, don't you dare touch me" she snapped while walking back to her desk

"Clarisse what is all this about?"

"What is all this about?" She yelled tossing the paper at him "This is about you buying lingerie with her! It's in ALL the papers Joseph, I thought that YOU would have at least had enough decency to break things off with me before starting something like this!"

"Clarisse this isn't what it looks like, I swear!"

"I don't care what it _looks like_ let me tell you what it _feels like_ it feels like the minute things get hard you go off and find another women to occupy your bed and I guess when she isn't available you decide that I'll do for the night." She said as the tears she had been trying to hold back slipped down her cheeks

"May I at least try to explain what happened?"

She nodded while wiping her eyes with a kleenex. "I was at the store and I did by lingerie but I bought it for you" He said while kneeling in front of her resting his hands on her knees "that woman in the picture, is an old friend from the states she's here on holiday with her husband, we happened to run into each other while I was in the lingerie department and I suppose some over eager photographer caught us greeting each other with a friendly hug. I swear to you Clarisse I would never cheat on you are the most intelligent, loving, beautiful, loyal, honest, and strongest woman I know, I love you and only you with all that I am and all that I will ever be."

Grabbing her hand and pulling her up out of the chair "What are you doing Joseph?"

"I need you to come with me; I'm going to prove to you that everything I just told you was the truth."

"Joseph, I really don't have time for this."

"Well you're going to have to make time because I will not have you sulking all over this palace because of some stupid picture believing that I would ever betray you like that." He stated matter-of-factly

Walking into his suite he went to the closet and pulled out a wrapped box handing it to her. "Here I was going to give it to you tomorrow on our anniversary but I think it will be fine for you to open it today."

Opening the box she found a beautiful royal blue silk and lace nightgown. Putting her hand over her mouth as she gasped "It's beautiful…I'm so sorry I ever doubted you, please forgive me." she pleaded

"There's nothing to forgive" he said as he pulled her into his embrace looking deep in her eyes "in fact I find it sweet that you were jealous over the thought of me with another woman." Staring into her eyes, looking deep into her soul "you have to know that I would never do anything to jeopardize what we have together, you have always been the only woman for me and I know that one day we will be able to bring our love out of the shadows but until then I'm content with loving you right here." He said as he started unbuttoning her blouse slipping it from her shoulders

"I am sorry, I shouldn't have jumped to conclu…" she managed to get out before his lips descended upon hers.

Stepping back away from him she slowly unzipped her skirt letting it fall to the floor, watching his eyes as they slowly travel up her body then back down. In watching her undress, he had lost all ability to think clearly all he knew was that he desired the woman in front of him and needed her more than anything else at the moment. Quickly removing his own clothes he stalked over to her his eyes never leaving hers. The desire that burned between them was like a force of nature, so substantial and overwhelming, that both knew straightaway that this would not be a slow and sweet encounter. As the passion took over Joseph responded with a deep urgency, their lips locked in a hungry kiss, she clawed her nails into his back as he pulled one of her taut nipples into his warm mouth suckling it, as she arched her back even closer to his hard body. Spreading her legs, allowing him to slide inside a small moan escaped her lips. Arms and legs entwined with each other clinging for dear life as their bodies moved together causing the tension to build even further before snapping, causing violent spasms to spread through their bodies. As they lay together, glowing in the aftermath, Clarisse whispered "I'm sorry I doubted your love for me, it will never happen again I promise. I love you"

"I love you too, darling" he said drawing her red swollen lips to his as the ever present need took over, except this time it would be slow and tender.

~TBC~

Remember to review :)


	8. Chapter 8: The Wedding

Written by: Ancorns708

Rating: M

* * *

Author's Note: Well we are finally at the end of our journey together. I would like to thank EVERYONE who has read, reviewed, followed and favorite both this story and myself it means the world to me!

* * *

Special thanks to my "_Carol Burnett"_ for listening to me bitch, moan and cry over this story and also for allowing me to use her work, if it hadn't been for her support I wouldn't not have finished this. We make a good team! X

* * *

**How Two Boys Brought Them Together**

**Chapter 8**

During the past five years since Philippe death Joseph and Clarisse's relationship has grown stronger especially after the trip they made to America to find Phillipe's daughter Amelia. Amelia or Mia as she liked to be called picked up on their relationship straight away and like her late father she was constantly trying to find ways to push them together or making sure that they had alone time. Up until last week everything had been great for the couple that was until Joe asked Clarisse to bring their relationship out of the shadows. Clarisse had told him that she would think about it, and truthfully that was all she could think about for the last week.

Clarisse pressed play on the radio as soft music wafted the room; she walked around to the side of the table, looking at the options she had to choose from to approve a place setting for the reception, before turning to dance quietly by herself to the music. Her hands were positioned to hold her partner and she silently wished he was holding her in his arms.

Joseph stood just inside the patio doors and watched his Queen sway to the music as a small smile crossed his lips. No longer able to resist, he quietly approached her and when she turned, Joseph slipped into her arms as if he had always been there.

"Oh!" Clarisse exclaimed, smiling from ear to ear as they instantaneously began to move together in perfect rhythm. Clarisse laid her head on Joseph's shoulder relishing in the comfort and safety she felt when he held her close.

"Have you been thinking about us?" Joseph asked almost afraid to hear her answer.

Lifting her head from his shoulder, she stopped dancing as she whispered "Yes, I have."

Stepping out of her arms as he heard the regret in her voice "I see, if you'll excuse me," he said as he walked away brokenhearted.

"No, Joseph…" reaching out to grab his arm she stopped him turning him back to face her. "You had to know what I was going to say"

"Mia needs me now more than ever before. I mean, as queen, it's my responsibility, my duty… you know how it is." Clarisse said trying to make him understand but he was tired of excuses she had hurt him.

"You were never just my queen, Clarisse." Joseph told her. "You were the someone I wanted to spend the rest of my life with but, if you prefer that I see you first and foremost as my queen… I shall oblige."

"No… Joseph…" Clarisse lifted her hand to cup his cheek.

Joseph stepped away from her and bowed his head. "Your Majesty." He said before taking his leave.

Watching him disappear behind the curtain Clarisse could feel her heart being ripped from her chest. How could he not understand that she needed a little more time? Was he really going to walk away after all they had been through? They had been together for nearly thirty years and had raised two boys together, had leaned on each other as they laid one to rest and rejoiced together when Mia accepted her destiny. This was supposed to be a happy occasion for them "their" grand daughter was getting married in two days and in less than a week taking the crown over.

Dropping her "queenly" mask she let the tears finally fall as she realized that once again she had pushed him away choosing duty over herself.

The next morning Clarisse walked into her office a sat her desk, noticing a letter addressed to her, she recognized his elegant handwriting straightaway. Her heart began to beat faster as she was hoping that he had written, telling her that he would in fact wait for her. Instead as she slowly pulled the paper from inside the envelope her heart sank. It was his resignation, he was leaving her, and it was final. Not even trying to hold back the tears anymore, it was too painful she rested her head in her hands and sat at her desk crying, cursing herself for not going after him last night. She should have begged him to understand and maybe just maybe he wouldn't be leaving her but now. What was she going to do, she thought to herself, this can't really be happening, I love him and he loves me he simply can't leave.

Standing up from her desk she pulled herself together determined that she would talk to Joseph after the wedding tomorrow.

* * *

_The day of the Wedding_

Amelia, "their" granddaughter, had just decided not to marry Andrew with Clarisse's support and instead stood in front of the church and convinced the members of parliament to change Genovian law to allow a Queen without a husband to rule. Joseph was so happy that he was able to see Mia during this moment even if he was no longer with Clarisse. He noticed Mia speaking into Lionel's earpiece and Clarisse listening into Charlotte's.

"Grandma, just because I didn't get my fairytale ending doesn't mean you shouldn't." Mia spoke looking directly at Clarisse.

"Did you hear that?" Clarisse asked turning to Charlotte

"Not if you didn't want me to ma'am."

"Oh Charlotte" she said buying herself a few seconds before she decided to approach Joseph.

"Joseph?"

"Yes Your Majesty."

Softening the tone of her voice "Dear Joseph, am I too late to ask you to accept my hand in marriage?"

Smiling brightly at her while removing his earpiece and hat handing them to Shades "I thought you'd never ask."

Arm in arm, holding her hand, walking back up the aisle, Joseph could not believe he was FINALLY married to the woman he had secretly loved for nearly thirty years. He knew that Pierre and Philippe had initially brought them together but he would be sure to thank his meddling granddaughter who reminded him so much of her father, for giving Clarisse the push she needed today.

Clarisse heart was beating at a rapid rate, the thought that she had tried to push him so many times throughout the years, but in the end the fact that he didn't refuse her love, warmed her soul. This wedding, her second wedding felt like it was her first, it was her dream come true she could finally love the man she had been head over heels in love with for the past thirty years in open. She knew that her boys had initially brought them together but she would be sure to thank their granddaughter for giving her the encouragement and strength that she needed today.

* * *

_The Wedding Night_

After a wonderful reception Clarisse and Joseph had finally thanked the last person for coming, watching as the doors to the palace closed leaving them in the ballroom with only Charlotte and Mia.

Mia approached her Grandmother giving her a huge hug and kissed her cheek while saying "Congratulation Grandma, you deserve happiness in your life and I know that Joe makes you happy"

"Thank you darling" she replied kissing her back on the cheek

Moving to stand in front of Joe "Well its official you are finally my Grandpa and I couldn't be happier!" Mia beamed up at Joe as she moved to hug him whispering in his ear "promise me you'll take care of her and make sure that she is always happy?"

Pulling back after kissing Mia on the cheek he said "I promise to do my absolute best Princess and I'm glad to be your Grandpa officially."

"Well if you two don't need us for anything, I think Charlotte and I are going to retire for the evening" Mia said smiling

"I think we can manage" Joe smirked back at Mia

* * *

As soon as the doors were closed and locked Joseph pulled Clarisse to him and kissed her deeply only releasing her because the need for oxygen became necessary.

"Joseph…I'm so sorry I hurt you"

Placing his finger on her lips "Shh…none of that matters now, we are together and that's all that matters"

"But…"

"No buts Clarisse. The past is the past; we have been hiding our love for a long time and now the only thing that matter is you and me." He stated matter of factly "We no longer have to hide, we can be open with our affection and that is all thanks to you for taking that giant step that propelled us forward to this place we are now."

"I love you so much Joseph" she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him to her for a soft kiss that quickly heated up. Breaking the kiss she rested her forehead against his "I know we have made love a thousand times but I'm so nervous" she said giggling

"So am I. It's different this time because tonight we will join as husband and wife and seal all the promises we have made to each other."

Seeing desire in her eyes that mirrored his own, Joseph reached out taking her hand and lead them into her…their bedroom.

Unzipping her dress she let it fall to the floor, stepping out of it before she sat on the edge of the bed. Joseph stood in front of her admiring her beautiful body as she slowly unbuckled his belt, the button and pulled the zipper down on his pants before pushing the pants and boxers completely off revealing his magnificent erection. His eyes never left her as he made quick work ridding himself of his jacket and dress shirt. Noticing the slight tremble in her hands as they moved up his chest he placed his hands over hers stilling them.

"Are you alright dear?" he asked while looking into her eyes

Kissing him on the lips as she stood removing the rest of her clothing before she drug them both backwards onto the bed. "I'm perfect just a little nervous and excited I guess" she said smiling up at him

Satisfied with her answer he began kissing her neck working his kisses down to her shoulder, while cupping her breast with his hand rolling her nipple between his fingers causing a moan to escape her lips.

The soft light kisses he was raining over her body set her skin on fire, she felt his hand slip further south as his skilled fingers stroked her in a slow steady rhythm, her body trembling as he had his way with her.

"Mmm… that feels so good" she moaned

"Joseph Ooohh God…" she shouted feeling her body shattering under his ministrations.

Joseph couldn't help but smile.

Placing her hands on his hips urging him to enter her she started kissing his upper body

As he slowly lowered himself on her, kissing her neck a couple times before she locked her eyes with his, biting her bottom lips as he entered her slowly as to not hurt her. Even though they had been lovers for years his size still surprised her sometimes. He held still while studying her face, letting her to adjust.

"Are you ok?" he whispered

"Of course" she nodded "You know your size still surprises me at times" she said smiling up at him

Wrapping her legs around his, her nails digging into his shoulders as he slid deeper inside causing her to moan as he thrust into her, slowly at first but quickly increasing in intensity; pressing his body to hers, he kissed her with fiery passion, causing her body to tingle all over; she dug her nails in his back making him call out her name.

Matching him thrust for thrust combined with the pressure his finger was now adding to her clitoris Clarisse felt her body explode in pure pleasure. Joe's thrusts became less rhythmic as he felt her contracting around him just before his orgasm washed over him causing him to collapse on top of her.

Catching his breath, Joseph rolled off Clarisse onto his back drawing her into his arms, both basking in the afterglow of their love making. When the time came Clarisse broke the silence

"That was…amazing my husband"

"I couldn't agree more my wife"

"I love you Joseph"

"I love you too"

Nothing else was said; the two lovers simply lay in each other's arms until sleep found them.

~The End~

I hope you all have enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please remember to review.


End file.
